Let's Build A Home
by Jennafleur
Summary: Chryed do some decorating. May contain some paint throwing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I'm back again :D This fic is all thanks to Clarkeyfangirl, who gave me the idea, so I dedicate it to her! *MWAH* to you, my dear! I guess this could be seen as my present to WFCTGIO for Part 200! Reviews are always welcome, hope you like :) PS: There's more to come... xx**

**...**

"Christian, put it down. I mean it. No..!"

Christian grinned as he raised the paintbrush he'd just loaded with paint. Syed made to duck safely out of the way, but it was in vain. One flick of Christian's wrist and suddenly Syed was covered in flecks of pale yellow. Christian took one look at him, still crouched over, hands poised in front of his face which was looking less than impressed, and struggled to withhold a fit of giggles.

"Guys, unless you want me to start demanding money for getting covered in paint, would you mind not leaving me to do all the work? This is _your_ flat after all."

Roxy turned to face them, hands on hips, hair scraped back into a bun and smears of paint over her dungarees.

"Sorry, Rox. _Christian_ will stop messing around now," Syed said with a glare in Christian's general direction, who was still trying to suppress his laughter.

They'd been painting the walls of their new flat for most of the morning. The living area was covered in a huge plastic sheet to protect the furniture, and the bedroom was piled high with boxes. The other day they'd taken in the garish walls and dark blue doorframes and decided they'd need to give the place a bit of a makeover before they could unpack properly. They needed to make it _theirs_. Cue a small amount of bickering in the hardware store and many rethinks before finally deciding on a colour. They'd also made sure to get some white paint for the doors as well – the quicker that blue was covered, the better.

Roxy had dropped in earlier with Amy and had been roped in to help out – she always found it hard to say no to Christian, especially when he flashed her that winning smile and thrust a spare pair of dungarees and a tin of paint in her arms before she'd even said yes. _Cheeky sod, _she'd thought.

Amy, a quiet but mischievous two year old, was now sat at Syed's feet, pulling at his jeans and holding out her hand. Syed threw a tentative look at Roxy, who returned it with a slight smile and a nod. He'd be lying if he said things weren't still a bit strained between the two of them, after what was said last week, but she had apologised and they'd even hugged it out... at Christian's insistence.

He smiled down at Amy, who was still looking up at him expectantly. He momentarily put down his paint roller, hoisted her up to his hip so she was sitting comfortably in the crook of his arm, and handed her a small paintbrush so she could join in on the painting. Christian looked over and paused, paintbrush hovering at the door frame, to let his eyes take in the adorable sight in front of him. He thought once again about what an amazing father Syed would be. He watched him now, jiggling Amy on his hip, smiling at her while they painted together, and as if sensing his gaze, Syed turned his head to meet Christian's eyes. He saw love, tenderness, pride and happiness in them; it made his heart sing with his own happiness. Here they were, decorating their home, planning a wedding and making their way through the adoption process. They had careers; they had friends. It was all falling into place; their life, together.

Roxy's mobile suddenly bleeped from the plastic covered coffee table in the middle of the room; their moment was broken as she rushed to pick it up.

"Yeah alright, Jack, give me five minutes." She ended the call and looked at the three of them with an apologetic look on her face.

"We have to go now, guys. I completely forgot I'd promised Jack he could have Amy and now we're nearly half an hour late. I could come back in a bit if you like..."

Christian cut across her. "We'll be fine, _really_. You've done enough for us today...thank you, babe." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek before gently lifting Amy out of Syed's arm.

"And thank you as well, Twinkle. Couldn't have done it without you!" he said brightly, nudging his nose against hers.

"You can come back when we're all finished, yeah?"

Amy nodded in response. Gingerly peeling off her paint-covered dungarees, and using a wipe to get most of the paint off Amy's face, Roxy quickly left them to it.

"Not bad for a morning's work, eh?" Christian grinned at his fiancé.

"Not bad at all. Would have been easier if you'd stopped messing around, though," Syed replied, giving him a small poke with his roller.

"Hey, you've put paint on my shirt now!"

"Christian, you've already _covered_ yourself in paint. You do know it's meant to go on the walls, right?"

"Oh, haha. Quit the sarcasm or the paint pot's going over your head."

"Oh, is it? You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Christian leaned down to pick up the half empty tin of sand-coloured paint and held it out teasingly.

"You know I can never refuse a dare..."

Suddenly the doorbell went. They glanced at the door, then back at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :D Dedicated to Clarkeyfangirl for her help, and also my daaaarling Cookie ;) xx**

...

"Hello boys! Busy, are we?" Tanya called through the open front door.

Syed threw a warning look at Christian before calling back, "Hey Tan, we're just doing some painting. Careful, we've just finished the doorframe!"

They watched as Tanya gingerly stepped through the newly painted doorway in her wedges, smartly dressed as usual, and wrestling with a modest bouquet of oriental lilies in a plum-coloured vase.

"I just wanted to pop in before I went back to the salon to see how you're getting on in your new place! And here's just a little housewarming present from me and Greg; just off Jean's stall so they're nice and fresh..." she paused for breath, quickly glancing round the room.

"Er, don't suppose there's anywhere..."

Syed ran forward and took the vase out of Tanya's hands.

"They're beautiful, thank you. I'm sure we'll find a place to put them!" he smiled, stepping over the paint tins and blobs of fallen paint on the floor to carefully place the flowers beside the sink.

"Alright Tan? Ignore the mess; it's a work in progress!" Christian moved forward with his arms open, but Tanya put her hand up.

"You know I'd love to hug you both, but I have to be back at the salon in ten minutes and I don't think the clients would take me seriously if I was covered in paint!" she laughed, opting for a friendly pat on the shoulder. She then stepped around him and tip-toed around the room, taking it in.

"It's lovely, isn't it? Well, it will be, when you've finished. Love the colour you've chosen! Oh, can't wait to see it when it's finished. You'll have to have me round once you do, for a proper tour!" Syed wondered how close she was to actually bouncing up and down with excitement. It was infectious, though, and he grinned back fondly.

"I don't suppose you've set a date for the wedding yet? I haven't heard anything about it since the engagement! You're going to invite everyone you know, right? I can just see it now...a huge ceremony, both of you in your gorgeous ivory tuxedos...oh, and you'll have to have a memorable reception as well. The Vic's a bit boring, isn't it? I'm sure we'll think of something...sorry, getting a bit carried away, I'm just excited about it all...ignore me!"

Christian and Syed shared another look, Christian amused; Syed bewildered.

"Well, Tan, nothing's really been discussed yet...I mean, we can't really set a date until I'm divorced, and we haven't even told my parents yet..."

"Of course, of course. Well, you know, if you're stuck for ideas, you can always call on your unofficial wedding planner!"

Syed wondered when they had agreed to have Tanya as a wedding planner, but decided to indulge her.

"Of course we will. And you'll be the first to know when we've set a date, naturally."

"Excellent. Whoops, need to head off now, Jodie will be wondering where I've got to. See you in the morning, Sy!" And as quickly as she'd arrived, she left, tottering back through the doorframe.

They waited to hear the door close, but no such sound came. Instead, they heard Tanya murmur a greeting to someone just outside the flat, and moments later, Tamwar appeared where Tanya had just been, shuffling awkwardly through the door with a bag around his shoulder, and none other than little Kamil beside him, gripping tightly onto his hand.

"Er, sorry if this is a bad time, but..."

"No, no, come in! Excuse the mess, we've been painting all morning. Careful, doorframe's still wet. Alright, Kamil?" Syed crouched down to his level and held out his palm for Kamil to touch it with his own.

"High-five, yay!"

Kamil looked at him, bemused, before smiling shyly. Hearing Christian chuckle behind him, Syed turned and beamed at him, before grabbing Tamwar's arm and pulling him in. Kamil released himself from Tamwar's grip and promptly sat down next to a closed paint tin, picking up a paintbrush and proceeding to hit at the tin.

"Syed, there's a reason I came round actually..." Tamwar started tentatively, before feeling Syed grab his shoulders and hold him in place, in the centre of the room.

"What do you think? It'll obviously look better when the walls are done and the plastic cover's off...but it's a start, right? I mean, you can imagine what it'll be like when it's finished, no?"

Tamwar shrugged him off, checking his shoulders for paint. "Yeah, it's, er, very nice...Syed, I need to ask you something..."

Syed turned to look at him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What is it, Tam?"

"Er, I have a shift at the Argee Bargee in about 20 minutes, mum is having a lie down and dad's gone AWOL. I wondered if you could, well..." he gestured at the bag he was carrying.

"Would you look after Kamil for just a few hours? I'll give him back to mum once she's had a rest, it's this headache she has, she'll be better once she has a bit of a nap..."

Syed frowned.

"Tam, look at the state of the place. I can't look after Kamil in here...everything's covered in either plastic or paint! There's not even anything he can play with, aside from the paint tins," he protested, raising his voice slightly as Kamil became more enthusiastic in his drumming.

"No, it's okay; there are toys in the bag, along with food and anything else you might need. It's only for two hours, tops. Please, Syed."

Syed looked at his brother and felt his resolve crumble.

"Alright then..."

Tamwar thanked them both profusely before rushing back out the door. Both Syed and Christian looked over at Kamil, who had somehow managed to make it over to another tin of paint which was open, and dip the paintbrush in it. He looked at Syed questioningly, holding out the paintbrush momentarily, before turning it to his other hand and painting it white.

"Don't worry," Christian said, sensing Syed's despondency. He walked towards him and took both his hands in his own. "We'll find something for him to do. He could have a nap maybe. Or even help us paint! You'd like that wouldn't you, Kamil?" he added, turning to look at the small toddler, who had now turned his attentions to the wall, drawing lines of white over the yellow. Syed resisted the urge to sigh, squeezing Christian's hands instead before turning his attention to his little brother, who was making quick work of his masterpiece. It looked to them like the redecorating would take longer than they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks to the lovely Clarkie for her encouragement, and also special thanks to Elphie, my guru twin, for her super-quick and lovely reviews! Warning: contains smut ;) x**

**...**

The sound of the front door slamming shut was a welcome one – it had been ajar all morning while the paint was drying, and while visitor after visitor had made their way through. Now, though, as Tamwar had just picked up Kamil (who had of course demanded their full attention for the entire afternoon; Syed wondered when he'd become so mischievous), they were pretty certain that unless Alfie bloody Moon dropped in to have a look around, they finally had the half-decorated flat to themselves. Syed exhaled in relief as he turned to Christian.

"Now maybe we can actually get these walls done before the emulsion destroys my sense of smell," he grumbled, picking up his paintbrush to resume the covering of the last of the vile green.

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of like it." Christian dipped two fingers into the tray he'd been using and flicked the paint in Syed's general direction. Syed turned to look at him, his eyes darkening with an _I'm-warning-you _glare.

"Christian. Do that again and I'll-"

"You'll what? Go on, _tell me_," he smirked, poised for a second attack. Syed observed him with what he _hoped_ was a dangerous look in his eye, as he thought of a retort. Before he could speak, though, he felt a splatter of paint at his shoulder before he saw it being thrown. Once again, Christian had to hold in his laughter as he watched the indignant expression on Syed's face. His smile quickly vanished however, as Syed reached over to the nearest open paint tin and slowly wrapped his hands around it, watching Christian the whole time, as if he were a prey he was about to capture.

"I'll show you what I'll do, you absolute _bastard_." Syed advanced towards him with a glint in his eye, tin of matt emulsion raised for attack. Christian felt himself edge backwards, sensing he was about to have a face-full of Sunny Savannah.

"Sy, no, you don't wanna do this..." Christian protested, stretching his hands out for protection. Standing as close as he could get, Syed tried to raise the paint tin up to tip the contents over Christian's head, but Christian had both hands on his biceps, preventing him from lifting it higher. With all the strength he could muster, Syed wrenched himself free from Christian's iron hold. In the process, the paint tin surged forward, causing a small tidal wave to crash over the metal and straight onto Christian's shirt, creating an effective second coat over the tiny dried splodges that were there previously. Christian stumbled backwards, staring at Syed in shock before gingerly swiping his fingers through the thick paint and flicking it onto the plastic covered floor.

"I _cannot _believe you just did that," Christian said after a moment's silence, shaking his head. He glanced down at the state of his t-shirt. Feeling the discomfort of the paint seeping through the material, he decided he'd have to take the shirt off. Carefully, he pulled it up from the back and peeled it off his front, dropping it to the floor at his feet. Glancing back up, he locked eyes with Syed, who now looked a bit flushed. It was hard to tell whether it was from embarrassment that he'd ruined Christian's shirt, or whether the sight of his half-naked fiancé was making him feel hot under the collar, but it wasn't all that hard to guess; his skin felt like it was burning under Syed's gaze. In one swift movement, and without taking his eyes off Syed, Christian grabbed at a long handled paint roller which was propped up against the wall, and brandished it before him, as if it were a weapon.

"You are going to regret that..." he warned in a low voice, taking a step towards him. Syed suddenly reached out his arms and grabbed the handle with both hands, pulling Christian towards him. Christian watched Syed intently as his breathing quickened and his lips parted.

Leaning in so there was barely an inch between them, Syed murmured,

"I doubt it."

Relinquishing his grasp on the paint roller, Christian moved his hands up to grab Syed's face on either side and pulled him into a crushing kiss. The roller clattered to the floor, forgotten, as Syed went to grab Christian's face also, kissing him back hungrily. Tiny smears of yellow paint that hadn't yet dried on Christian's hand made their way onto Syed's cheek, while Syed pushed his paint splattered clothes flush against Christian, some of the colour rubbing off on his torso. Not that either of them even gave a damn, pushing against each other, hands reaching to grab, caress and rub whatever they could reach; stumbling over plastic covered furniture, kicking paint trays, knocking into cardboard boxes.

Even the loud clattering of the step ladder didn't deter them as Syed pushed Christian up against it, letting him remove his shirt while he fumbled with the zip in his jeans, reaching a hand in to close over his cock once he had it open. Christian gasped at the touch, running his fingers through Syed's hair and pulling him forward to kiss him again, tongues colliding and battling for dominance.

Christian groaned as Syed started to stroke him, maddeningly slow at first, before quickening the pace, other hand around the back of Christian's neck, pulling him down into the ongoing kiss, swallowing his moans. Christian could feel his orgasm start to build up inside of him as Syed pumped his hand faster. He gripped the rung of the ladder behind him as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward against Syed's hand. Syed pulled away from the kiss to look at him, his eyes darkened with lust and want.

"I want to look at you when you come."

And that sent Christian over the edge, calling out Syed's name as he came into his hand, trembling uncontrollably as he held onto the ladder for support. Panting for breath, he looked up at Syed, who wore a satisfied smirk on his face, eyes shining with desire and love.

It didn't take long for Christian to recover, and when he did, he grabbed Syed by the shoulders and pulled him round until it was him pushed up against the ladder. Wasting no time, Christian placed a kiss on his neck, then his chest, moving ever closer to his goal. When he reached Syed's waistband, he undid the zip and pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, releasing Syed's now rock hard cock from its confines. Taking a moment to observe Syed, who was now gripping the rung in anticipation, he then took him fully in his mouth, engulfing him with sudden wet warmth, earning a whimper in response. Too impatient to tease in his mission to bring Syed off, Christian gripped Syed's hips and started to move his head back and forth, releasing it all the way to the tip of Syed's cock and back again. Hearing Syed's frantic noises of pleasure made him moan also, sending low vibrations throughout Syed's whole body.

He felt rather than heard Syed getting closer to the edge, and reached under to fondle his balls while tilting his head up to gaze at Syed, whose head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Feeling him stop, Syed raised his head and opened his eyes to look down at Christian, their eyes connecting once again. He was so close, frustratingly so. He grabbed Christian by the hair on the back of his head and thrust into his mouth three or four more times, moaning as he reached his orgasm, feeling Christian suck him clean before releasing him, lovingly pulling his boxers and jeans back over his quivering flesh. Syed waited for Christian to get back up and kiss him, but Christian had other ideas. Reaching for his hand, he pulled Syed down onto the plastic protected floor. And Syed, still in a daze after his powerful orgasm, smiled as he did little to resist, settling down on the cold, hard floor, beside his man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! Thank you once again Clarkeyfangirl *MWAH* Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you everyone who's left one, and who's favourited and subscribed to alerts etc. You're all brilliant! x**

**...**

Christian propped himself up on one elbow to gaze down at Syed, who had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, contentedly. Feeling a smile pulling up one corner of his mouth, he reached over and gently ran his fingers through Syed's hair with his free hand, finding its familiar path down the side of his face. At this touch, Syed's eyes opened – but Christian was startled to see tears forming in them.

"Sy, what's wrong?" Christian asked, concern in his voice, as he softly rubbed his thumb under one eye to prevent a tear escaping. Syed blinked a few times, and then smiled up at him.

"Nothing...I'm just being stupid..."

"You must be, if you think I'm going to believe that. You can tell me," Christian added softly, moving his hand back to his hair, using his fingers as both a comb and a soothing device, weaving through the strands as gently as he could. Syed leant into Christian's touch and closed his eyes for a few seconds, struggling to articulate his thoughts.

"Remember my birthday before last?"

Christian, realising what he was referring to, disentangled his hand from Syed's hair and lay back down with a sigh, finding his hand and interlocking their fingers together.

"How could I forget?" he mused, squeezing Syed's hand as he stared up at the ceiling, the memory of it rushing back to him. He'd been through so many emotions that day...from joy to disappointment, from despair to utter happiness. How strange that he considered that post-coital moment on the floor one of his happiest memories, when everything around it was utter chaos. But maybe that was the beauty of it.

Christian turned his head to look at Syed, smiling when their eyes locked.

"You know, when I woke up with you beside me that day, I thought I finally had you back. It crushed me when you said you had to go. And then when we met up at your new flat...you were telling me about the pressure you were under and I just wanted you to realise that what _you _wanted was also important. It wasn't just the sex afterwards that made me happy, you know – you seemed to be putting yourself first, _us _first, finally. Whatever happened afterwards...well, I had that moment."

Brown eyes shining, Syed propped himself up on one elbow to look down on the beautiful face that lay before him. Letting a sigh escape him, he sweeped his hand over Christian's forehead, pushing back an imaginary lock of hair before running his fingers lightly down the side of his face, returning a gesture he knew only too well.

"If my dad hadn't had walked in, I'm not sure how I would have been able to leave...imagine lying on a dusty floor in a half-decorated flat and feeling like there's nowhere else you'd rather be..."

They both chuckled at this. Syed ran his thumb over Christian's lips, revelling in the way they turned upwards in mirth. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than seeing Christian smile.

"Amazing, though, isn't it? I mean, how far we've come. We're painting our own flat, and we're planning a wedding!"

Christian reached over to a nearby paint tray, dragged a finger through the paint and used it to flick the Syed's nose, grinning when Syed wrinkled it in disapproval before wiping the offending blob of paint away with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, about that. Ivory suits, says Tanya...where did she get that from?" Christian pondered.

"Not me, I can assure you."

"Yeah, right. I bet Tanya couldn't catch a break, with you waving a wedding magazine in her face every five minutes at the salon."

"I don't know why you're trying to make me out to be some kind of Bridezilla. It's you who's already writing up a guest list."

"I thought I'd hidden that..."

"You can't hide anything from me," Syed teased, his eyes sparkling with humour.

"Yeah, I know." Christian said quietly, suddenly serious as he gazed at Syed intently. He moved in to meet his lips, giving him a soft, gentle kiss as they moved to hold each other's faces, tongues meeting for just a second before he pulled away.

"Right, come on, the flat won't redecorate itself!" Christian declared, jumping deftly to his feet before leaning down to to hold out a hand, which Syed gladly took.

...

"C'mere, you," Christian laughed, pulling Syed by the hand and making him land heavily on the sofa beside him. It had taken them a good few months, but finally the flat was finished. It looked like it belonged to them now - this was their _home_.

Christian put his arm around Syed, who dropped his head onto Christian's shoulder, letting out a contented sigh as he played with the fingers of Christian's other hand.

"I love you, y'know."

Syed lifted his head to look at him properly. His green eyes were shining with adoration as he met Syed's gaze. Syed could almost see the love in his own eyes reflected back at him.

"No, I don't know. Remind me again?"

"Cheeky bugger," Christian chuckled. He placed a chaste peck on the tip of Syed's nose, before proceeding to pepper little feather-light kisses all over his face until Syed scrunched his face up and pretended to look disgusted, much to Christian's amusement.

"Okay, I think I get it now," Syed joked, taking Christian's hand again.

"And just so you know, I love you also."

"Awww. Prove it."

And running both hands through Christian's hair until they rested at the back of his neck, Syed moved forward to do exactly that.


End file.
